To See or Not to See
by Fanatical Geek
Summary: John has a mysterious friend that he brings to the BPRD. Thing is, there's something different about her. This is told mostly from her point of view and is set between both movies. Rated T for some slight language and hints at situations later on.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on here. Please let me know what you think, good or bad. I'm not picky. Anything helps. Later on in the story, there might be some out of character behavior, but the reason is explained later. Oh, well, I'll stop rambling and let you get to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy and I'm not getting any money or anything out of this. It would be cool if I did, but... I'm not Mike Mignolia nor Guillermo del Toro. So, this is my disclaimer for the entire story. :-) The only thing I own is Laura Davis and the story line.

* * *

Hi. Well, uh, if you want to know my story, I guess I should start with my name. I'm Laura. Laura Davis. And there's something you should know about me… I'm blind. Well, I can't see with my eyes, but my senses are hypersensitive. I don't know why, but I was like that even before I lost my sight. I was caught in our house when it burned. My parents didn't make it. Somehow I managed to get out alive with only my lost sight. The doctors told me that I was a medical miracle because I had no burns! It was probably thanks to a firefighter and my friend, John. They helped me out… It was more like dragging because I wanted to save my parents, but… Anyway, you may have heard of my friend. He's an FBI agent: John T. Myers. Ever since the fire, I've been staying with some family, but we don't get along. John offered to take me somewhere, some place that's like a house, where I might get along with others. He's coming to pick me up today or tomorrow. I think I hear his car now…

"Hey Laura."

"Hi, John."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. My bags are in here." I walked into the living room and felt John walking behind me.

"It kills me how you don't trip over anything."

"I've told you. I have heightened senses."

"Laura! Get the cookies out of the oven!" That was my aunt.

"Hang on," I said to John. He followed my anyway.

"Don't you need a potholder?" he asked as I pulled the tray from the oven.

"Nope." I set it down and showed him my hands. "No burns." He tapped the tray with his finger and jumped back.

"That's hot!"

"Just because I don't get burned doesn't mean you won't either." I handed him some ointment.

"You never get burned, do you?"

"No, not since…" I stopped. John placed his hand on my shoulder and I covered it with mine.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's not you fault. You didn't cause the fire. I should be over it now."

"I know." He paused. "Let's get you bags in the car." I went to pick up a bag, but John grabbed them both before I could. "It's just two bags. I got it covered."

"Fine. I need to go get my books. Meet you at the car."

I slowly walked out to the car, put my stuff in the back, and sat up front.

"I think you'll like everybody," John told me.

"Are they anything like my family?"

"No."

"Then I'll be fine." We rode silently the rest of the way.

When we entered the house, I could feel presences. John led me up to the first.

"Laura, this is Liz. Liz, Laura," he introduce and we shook hands.

"You're hot," I said and her hand stilled. "I meant heat-wise, since I can't see. Are you involved in fire of any kind?"

"Yeah." And that's all she said.

"Nice to meet you." I felt the air movements as she nodded; then John led me to the next person. He was some kind of amphibious creature with webbed hands.

"Laura, this is Abraham Sapien. Abe for short," John said. We shook hands and I noticed that he was wearing gloves.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely.

"My pleasure," he responded. I like his voice; it's soft and sweet. John led me to the person next to Abe.

"Laura, this is Hellboy. Or, as I like to call him, HB or Red." I stuck out my hand and he grasped it. Whoa! His hand was _huge_ and as hard as a rock! I rapped it gently with my knuckles.

"I don't mean to be rude, but is your hand a rock?"

"Well, yeah. I was born with it and it has come in pretty handy." His voice was rough and deep. I kind of like it, too.

"Cool." I let go and lifted my head to face his, though I still couldn't see what he looked like. From the position of everything, and the movement of air as he breathed, I could tell he was tall…and big. "You're a big guy, aren't you?"

"Yep," he replied with a hint of pride. John propelled me to a small group of people. There was a man in front who walked forward to shake my hand.

"I'm Tom Manning. I run the place," he said. I shook his hand. Behind me, I heard Hellboy whispering to Abe.

"Or he tries to," Hellboy whispered. I couldn't believe so big a creature could be so quiet. No one seemed to hear him besides Abe, so I turned my attention back to the man in front of me.

"I'm Laura. It's nice to meet you."

"Now, shall I show you to your room?" John asked.

"Sure." I moved towards him, but stopped when I heard a cat. Everyone stared at me. "Whose cat?" They all looked in the direction I pointed. When they looked back, I had knelt on the ground and called the cat to me. It followed the sound of my voice and rubbed its head on my hand.

"Be careful. That's Buster, and he doesn't normally…" I picked up Buster and he purred, "like new people." That was Hellboy or Red or HB (whatever you want to call him) talking to me. "I'll be damned."

"What am I supposed to call you?" I asked.

"I told you, his name—"

"No, I was talking about you," I answered. "I heard you say Buster's name." I could sense him look at John, who shrugged, and then back at me.

"What do you want to call me?"

"Which do you prefer?" He sighed.

"Are you being difficult on purpose?"

"No." I tried not to, but I couldn't help a smile.

"Whatever," he said.

"Ok. Then I'll call you 'Whatever.'" I could feel the mirth in the room, so I grinned wider. When he laughed, I thought we'd get along fine. He patted me on the back.

"You're all right." John took me by the arm and led me down a hall to a large room and set my bags near the bed.

"Let me know if you need anything," he said.

"Okay. Thanks, John."

"You know, almost everyone calls me Myers."

"I know, but you'll always be John to me."

"See you in the morning."

"I'm sure you will."

"Sorry." He was sheepish.

"Think nothing of it." He closed the door and it was then that I realized that I still had Buster; he was purring loudly, so I don't know how I forgot. I lay down and he curled up on my stomach. It wasn't long until I was asleep.

--

Later that night, Hellboy realized that Buster was missing, so he went to Laura's room quietly, thinking he might still be with her. He was right. Buster lay curled on her stomach. _Oh, well_, he thought, _it's just for tonight. He'll be fine._ So HB left, just as quietly as he had come. Laura didn't even stir.

--

I awoke the next morning with a cat sitting on me. Actually, a multitude of cats. I recognized Buster as the heaviest one. I sat up and they all moved onto the bed, sitting beside me and waiting for me to get dressed.

When I left my room, I picked up Buster and could sense the other cats following me. For some reason, there was a lot of commotion outside in the hallway and library.

"Where the hell are they?" I heard Hellboy ask. I wonder who or what they're looking for… I walked into the library and felt them all still and look towards me.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Them," Hellboy said. _I just realized that his name backwards is funny; it's Yoblleh. I'll see what he thinks later._

"The cats?"

"Yeah."

"I just woke up and they were in my room. Here," I handed Buster to him. Every cat rubbed on my legs before heading in the direction I assumed to be Yoblleh's room. "What's for breakfast?"

"Myers?"

"Uh, pancakes," John stated.

"Yum," I said and followed them to a place with a table, chairs, and a counter. It could have been a kitchen, but I couldn't feel any other objects. I put a hand on the counter and hit it on a huge bowl about two feet in diameter. "Whose bowl is this?"

"Mine," Yoblleh answered.

"Pancakes?"

"Yep." He must have a _huge_ appetite! We sat at the table and I was handed a plate with a few pancakes on it. When I had finished, I excused myself and headed back to my room. Occasionally, I had to feel my way back since I didn't know the house yet, but I think I did well. As I was heading back, I heard John and Yoblleh talking. "Myers, you know I prefer to eat in my room."

"I know, but you need to get to know her."

"She didn't even talk! Now, she's left."

"You didn't talk either," Liz countered.

"Give her a chance. She hasn't had a great life and she's never really fit in," John continued.

"Well, gee, neither have we."

"At least you didn't lose your sight and parents on the same day!"

"I lost my father!" HB was growing quiet.

"At least you can still see and enjoy the world. She's had to change her entire lifestyle to adjust." If they said anything else, I didn't hear it; I ran the rest of the way back.

I tried not to cry, but I couldn't stop the tears. The realization that I couldn't even fit in with…other weird people (I can't bring myself to call us freaks) just hurt. Guess John was wrong. I heard a knock on the door. Thankful that my tears were silent, I moved to the window.

"Come in," I said. I turned my head slightly to listen.

"Hello," he said quietly. It was Hellboy, HB, Red, whatever. I guess it doesn't matter if I'm going to leave. That thought surprised me; I don't know when I decided, I just did. "May I turn on the lights?"

"Yeah, sure. I didn't realize they were off. Then again, why would I, since I'm _blind_!" I felt something brush my legs. I knelt by the window and scratched Buster's head.

"What's wrong?"

"What does it matter?" I stood and held Buster. "I'm sorry they keep following me." He took Buster and I moved back to the window.

"Have you been crying?" I bowed my head and wiped my face.

"I didn't think it was noticeable. I'm sorry."

"Why? There's nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault that all my cats were in your room."

"They're all yours?"

"Yeah. I like cats." I nodded.

"I'm sorry that you had to sit at the table in whatever room we were in. I heard that you prefer your room. I feel the same way."

"I didn't have to be in there."

"But you didn't want to." He was silent. "I heard you. In case John forgot to tell you, I have heightened senses…everything but sight."

"I apologize. I didn't know you could hear me."

"No one ever does." I paused, sighed, and continued. "Don't worry. You won't have to deal with me for long."

TBC

* * *

Dun-dun-dun!

Will she stay or will she go?

Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. It's a little shorter than the last. I've found shorter chapters to be an easier read. If you don't think so, be sure to let me know and I'll lengthen them.

And I know the BPRD doesn't have windows in the lower levels. I just couldn't change it and make it work, so it's slightly off in that aspect.

* * *

"What do you mean?"

"I'm thinking about leaving."

"You just got here."

"I know."

"Myers won't be happy."

"I know."

"Do you want to talk first?"

"To whom, and about what?"

"Well, you could talk to me. Or Liz or Abe. We should get to know each other. Then you decide if you want to leave." It was my turn to be quiet. "Laura?"

"I've decided what I'm going to call you."

"I thought you chose 'Whatever.'"

"Something different."

"What, then?"

"Yoblleh."

"Where'd you get that?"

"It's your name backwards." I turned from the window and walked towards him. "Hellboy becomes Yoblleh."

"Ah. I think I like 'Whatever' better."

"Really?" I tilted my head, then moved to sit on the bed. "Then that's what I'll call you, if you prefer it so much."

"I was kidding."

"I know. My comment was also in jest." When he sat near me, Buster jumped into my lap.

"He must like you."

"I hope so. It feels good to be liked."

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get him to like you. He doesn't like other people."

"I'm not other people."

"That explains it." I stroked Buster, waiting for Hellboy to ask a question.

"What do you want to know about me?" I finally asked.

"Your story."

"Will you tell me yours?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Well, I was a normal kid growing up, except that I hardly every got hurt. And I had better senses than everyone else."

"Like you do now."

"Yep. It happened a few days after I turned 15. Someone had left a towel on the stove and left it on. The towel caught fire and so did the house. John somehow helped me out—"

"Why was he there?"

"He is my—was my neighbor. We grew up together and I like to think we're good friends. He has stuck by me since my parents didn't make it. I got out with no injuries other than my eyes. They were burned by the hot smoke."

"But your eyes are clear. I wouldn't know you were blind if Myers hadn't told me."

"Yes, well, it burned the back of them and I haven't been able to see ever since. I was moved in with an aunt and uncle I didn't know and whom I learned I couldn't stand. They didn't believe I was blind for the same reason you just said. So I gladly took the offer when John told me about this place."

"How long did you stay with your aunt and uncle?"

"Ten years."

"Wow."

"Actually, I'm glad they were mean. I'd rather have that than pity."

"I understand."

"What about you?"

"During World War II, a group of soldiers and a Catholic man, with them because he was an expert on the occult, found me. That Catholic man raised me as his son. Liz and I kind of grew up together."

"How old are you?"

"Actually in my 60s, but I age differently than you. It's like reverse dog years, so I'm in my 20s or 30s."

"Okay. Continue."

"This crazy guy killed my father, but I got my revenge. So now, I fight any monster that happens to appear and mean harm."

"Cool. So you're a sort of superhero."

"I guess."

"And you like cats."

"Yep."

"So we have two things in common."

"Three."

"Okay, tell me."

"Well, cats for one. We both lost parents, and are both fireproof, if what I'm told is true."

"Yeah, I don't get burned for some reason." We were quiet.

"Well, I better go see if I'm needed for anything."

"Okay. It was nice talking with you."

"Are you going to stay for a little longer?"

"I might. Here, take Buster." Buster shifted in my lap.

"No, you can care for him if you want. There are plenty of others. Hell, he may convince you to stay." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem." And he was gone.

I soon heard an alarm and a lot of people rushing down the hall. Buster jumped down as I stood to find out what the commotion was about. I felt John nearby and walked towards him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We found some unfriendlies in the subway again."

"What can I do to help?"

"Stay here."

"I'm not helpless. I can do something!"

"I know that. You can help by staying here. Watch the cats or something."

"I'll give you something to watch," I muttered.

"What?"

"How am I supposed to watch cats if I'm blind?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah," I said quietly, but went back to my room anyway.

--

As they headed down to the subway, Hellboy turned to Myers in their 'discreet,' yet high-tech garbage truck.

"Hey, Myers, where's Laura?"

"I told her to stay back."

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you."

"Well, you're not me. She'll just get in the way, Red."

"Not from what I hear. And she spoke so highly of you."

"What—" he was cut off by Liz.

"When did you talk to her?" she asked.

"Before we got here. I was trying to get to know her like Myers here asked me to," Hellboy replied.

"What did she say about me?" John cut in.

"She said you were her best friend and had always stood by her. I guess she was wrong."

"Hey, I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I'm sure she can take care of herself. She has so far, hasn't she?" John didn't reply.

--

_I believe John thinks he needs to take care of me. Well, he doesn't, and I might just have to give him a piece of my mind._ I was reading my Braille books and fuming when I heard a knock at my door. _I guess they're back._

"Come in," I called. When the door opened, I realized who it was and said, "Hi Liz."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I read presences. Your presence is powerful and fiery."

"What about the others?"

"Well, John is a quiet strength and Hellboy…he's just big."

"What about Abe?"

"I haven't been around him much. He wasn't at breakfast. Watery, I guess." When she still stood by the bed, I began to speak again. "You can sit near me. I don't bite."

"Okay." She sat down.

"What can I do for you?"

"I want to get to know you."

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"I guess your story." I nodded and recounted my story for her the way I had told it to Hellboy.

"What about you?" So she told me that, when she was younger, her parents had died in a house fire, too, and that she lived with the same Catholic man as Hellboy. When she couldn't control her fire power, she checked into a hospital that was more like an asylum. She began to control it and John convinced her to return. She did and now she helps Hellboy. _There's something both she and Hellboy are keeping from me, but I won't pry._ "Wow."

"Yep," she replied. "That's my story."

"I mean the similarities. The house fire, losing parents, being the odd one out." I sighed. "_I_ just won't get to help."

"Myers is just trying to protect you."

"Well, I don't need it. I can hear and sense well, _and _I know martial arts. I could handle a few people. Or I could distract them." I felt her smile. "You don't smile much, do you?"

"No, but I smile more often now."

"Good. Everyone needs to be happy." Her mood became serious.

"Are you happy?"

"If I can fit in here, then I'll be very happy." She relaxed.

"We'll try to make you comfortable." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She left and Buster began to meow for attention.

TBC

* * *

What will Laura say when she finds John?

Find out next chapter!

Oh, and please review! Or flame if it's absolutely horrible. It'll get better later on, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the 3rd chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Warning: There is some drinking in this chapter. Some people don't like stories with that kind of thing in it, so I'm putting a warning. And there might be a slight bit of out-of-character behavior in this chapter. You'll find out why later if you want to keep reading it.

* * *

Later, I found John in the library and I sat beside him. Before I could say anything, he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't try to be so protective. I just don't want my best friend to be hurt."

"I know, and me being blind doesn't help your case much either."

"Do you want to come with us next time?"

"Yeah. Thanks for asking." I put my arm around him and he hugged me back. Near us, I could feel a large presence, but I ignored it. "This isn't really a house, is it?" I asked. John sighed.

"No."

"What is it then?"

"It's an FBI building."

"That's all you're going to tell me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What do Red and Abe and Liz look like?"

"Why don't you ask them? I'm sure they'd let you find out with touch…you know, the way you remember how I look."

"Yeah." I twiddled my thumbs. "Are there any Braille books here?"

"I'm not sure."

"Never mind then. I'll just reread mine." I stood. "I'll talk to you later, John."

"Okay." I left and headed back to my room. Before I could enter, I heard a strange scraping sound. It was quite loud and seemed to be coming from Red's room. I felt for his door, but it was open. I knocked, but he must not have heard me. "What are you doing?" I asked loudly.

"What does it look like?" he answered just as loudly, not stopping…whatever he was doing.

"If I could see, I wouldn't have asked." The metallic scraping stopped.

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else." I shrugged it off.

"What were you doing?"

"Filing."

"Filing what?"

"My, uh…my horns."

"You have horns?" I reached up to touch them since he had walked so close, but I stopped myself. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. You can touch them." He bowed his head slightly since I'm not very tall. As he guided my hand, I could feel the smoothed edges of the sawed-off horns. They felt strange. _I _felt strange.

"Let me guess. You have a tail, too?"

"Yeah." He tapped me on the shoulder with it. "It's like another hand for me."

"Very prehensile, then…like a monkey's."

"Yep." I was quiet, but only until the room began to feel uncomfortable.

"I wish I knew what you guys look like."

"Well, I'm big and red."

"And you have horns and a tail."

"There's that. Abe is blue and amphibious." I laughed.

"That's really cool."

"And Liz looks like a normal person until she uses her fire."

"That's only basics. I still don't know features."

"Well, I'm not very good at descriptions."

"That's fine. I think I'll just go back to my room and read."

"I thought you were blind." I wiggled my fingers.

"I learned Braille to cope." I turned to go.

"Could you… Never mind."

"Could I what?"

"It's nothing."

"I've said that many a time and it was never nothing."

"I was just wondering if you…would read to me?"

"Why me?"

"I don't know."

"Have you asked anyone else?"

"No."

"I don't have that great a voice."

"It doesn't matter. Father used to read to me a lot. I just haven't been able to ask anyone to do it since he…" I was silent. "You don't have to. It was just a question."

"No, no, I'll read to you. It just surprised me is all." I left and returned with one of my favorites. He was sitting on his bed. "Have you heard _Frankenstein_?" I opened the book to the first page.

"Once, I think."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, but I didn't understand it all."

"I can explain parts if you want me to."

"Okay. Can you read in the dark?"

"Yeah. I read by touch now. Do you want me to turn off the lights?"

"If you don't mind." I nodded, found and flipped the light switch on the wall, and returned to my seat to begin reading. Red soon fell asleep and I stopped when I heard his breathing deepen. I left, headed back to my room, and went to sleep as well.

--

The next week or so passed in a similar manner. There were a couple of times we went out to stop 'evildoers,' I guess you could say. At night, I would read to Red until he fell asleep. That strange feeling came back more often and it startled me. Occasionally, if there was time, I asked Abe to read non-Braille books to me, which I recited to Red when my own books ran out. I like Abe's voice, but the strange feeling comes only when I'm around Red. I don't know why… So, I decided to talk to Abe about it and leave out names.

"Abe, may I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"A different one." He laughed quietly.

"Fire away."

"What's it called when you can't stop thinking about someone and you get this tingly feeling when you're around him or her?"

"I would probably say that person is in love. Is there someone you feel that way around?"

"Kind of…"

"And who might this be?"

"I can't tell you."

"It's not Liz, is it?"

"NO! It's a guy!"

"Then whom?"

"You'll think I'm weird."

"Aren't we all?"

"Can I tell you later?" He sighed.

"I suppose."

"Thanks Abe. And thank you for reading to me."

"My pleasure." I left quickly to think. _Love? Seriously? It couldn't be… And if it was, how would Red feel if I said something? Does he feel the same? Stop thinking Laura!_

"Laura?" I turned sharply.

"Oh, hey John."

"I, uh, wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"I've been reassigned to Antarctica."

"What?!"

"And I want you to either stay here or go back to your aunt and uncle's place. Okay?"

"All right. Why are you being reassigned?"

"I don't know, but it's my job and I must go. I hope to see you soon."

"Yeah." We hugged. "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, and it's not your fault."

"Will you be fine?"

"Yeah."

"Good." One last hug and he was gone. I went towards my room, but ended up at Red's. I felt two presences, one Red and the other Liz, and they were bent towards each other. I left as quickly and quietly as possible, hoping neither had seen or heard me.

I was wrong. I sat against the other side of my bed, facing the window. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called as calmly and clearly as I could.

"It's me, Red." I didn't say anything, wanting to tell him to go away, but not having the heart. "May I come in?"

"Sure, why not?" I said sarcastically. I didn't move as he entered, switched on the light, and walked towards me.

"Here," he held something out to me, but I didn't take it yet.

"What is it?"

"Beer."

"I don't drink that stuff."

"You do tonight." He placed it in my hand and opened it with his tail. "Drink up." I took a sip and made a face.

"Nasty stuff." Then I took a drink. "It's truly disgusting." I drank deeper.

"If you think it's disgusting, why are you still drinking it?" He sat beside me and opened one for himself.

"I want to see what my alcoholic threshold is."

"What?"

"I know people who can just smell beer and get drunk. And then there are those who can drink a whole case and be fine, almost sober." I drank some more. "I want to see who I am." I downed the rest of the can. Then I crushed it between my hands and set it beside me. "There's one. I don't feel drunk yet and my speech isn't slurred." I held my hand out and Red placed another beer in my hand. He crushed his first can and placed it next to mine.

"So…what's wrong?" I nearly spit out my drink.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"You were outside my door…and you weren't the quietest thing…"

"Damn. I thought I _was _quiet."

"What did you see?"

"Nothing. I'm blind, remember?"

"Sorry, but I know you use your senses to see…" I didn't answer. "Is that what's wrong?" My second can was soon crushed and behind my first. He followed suit.

"Do you really want to know?" I opened my third.

"Hang on." He stood and went to the door. All of a sudden, I heard: "I love her!" He came back and handed me a six-pack. "A six-pack for you, and a six-pack for me." He sat back down. "Continue."

"Never mind." The third can was already crushed and I was on my fourth. "My threshold is obviously three cans. You hear? I'm beginning to slur." And I was. Not bad, but noticeably.

"Hmm." He didn't seem to be slurring yet.

"You know, these don't taste so bad when you've had a few."

"Yep."

"That may be why I'm ahead of you now." There were four cans in my line now and he had only just put down his third.

"I don't want to get drunk yet. I want you to tell me what's wrong." I stood and opened the window. Thankfully, a breeze was blowing. As I heard him stand, I sat in my chair directly in front of the window.

"I was talking to John."

"What about?"

"He's leaving for Antarctica." I felt Red pause, then stand beside me.

"Is that all?"

"No. I was talking to Abe, too."

"He's not leaving, is he?"

"No. I just asked him what he thought might be happening to me."

"What's happening?"

"There's this person I can't get out of my head and feel all tingly when I'm around 'em. _He _said I was in love."

"With who?"

"Whom," I corrected. "I didn't tell him."

"Will you tell me?"

"You would think I was weird. That's why I didn't tell Abe either."

"Is it Myers?"

"No."

"Please tell me it's not Manning!" Manning is their 'boss'.

"No! Are you crazy?!"

"Well, that pretty much leaves Abe, me, or one of the numerous agents around here."

"I know."

"Who is it?"

"Why do you care, anyway?"

"Just tell me."

"You'll think—"

"I won't think you're weird. I promise." I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"I've almost had a whole six-pack. This is number five and it's gone." I crushed it, dropped it, and put my head in my hands again.

"Who, Laura?" He was quiet and had placed his left hand on my shoulder. I stood and was moving away, but he stopped me with his tail.

"It's you, okay? But I know nothing will happen because—" A gasp cut off my words as he wrapped his tail around my waist and pulled me close.

"You talk too much." And he kissed me. I pulled away. _Stupid idiot! _I told myself, but I'm not.

"No! I won't let you do this to Liz! No matter…no matter what I feel." He just stood there, so I turned back to the window, pulling away from him as I did so. I didn't want him to see the tears.

"Think of it as a thanks for reading to me."

"Please leave." He left without another word.

Later, while I was pondering, I heard a meow and realized that Buster had come back again. I felt the slight disturbance as he jumped on the bed.

"Hello Buster." He purred. "Do you know what happened?" He gave a small meow. "Me either. Now that my head is clearing, I can think." He purred loudly and curled beside me as think I did. I thought about how I would most likely never drink again. And that Red had kissed _me_, not the other way around. It had been…fiery, to put it in a word. That must be why he and Liz are good together. Fire and fire…unlike me. I just couldn't get burned…physically. Emotionally is a different story. _I'll just talk to Liz tomorrow._ And I fell asleep thinking of other things.

TBC

* * *

What will Liz say?

Is Laura too honest for her own good?

Will she be burned for the first time, ever?

Find out in the next chapter!

(Please review)


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's shorter than the others. Excuse any different behavior. It'll be explained soon.

* * *

I found Liz in the library the next day. She must have been reading, because she put down what was in her hand as I walked up.

"Hello, Liz," I said.

"Hi, Laura. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Not get mad at me."

"For what?"

"I need to tell you something…about last night."

"It's fine. Red told me. I told him to talk to you… I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, it's fine." I paused. "So, you know what happened?"

"Yes. From what he told me, I thought, since you were both slightly tipsy, it might go further. I think you made the right decision."

"Okay. Good. I thought you would be mad."

"No, I'm not mad. I might have been upset if something else had happened, but nothing did, so…" It was her turn to pause. "You wanted it to, didn't you?" The shock must have shown on my face because she leaned closer to console me. "It's okay. I trust him, and I have begun to trust you. Your decision only strengthened that trust."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to talk to Red. I think you should both talk about it, since you made him leave."

"No, it's fine. You don't have to…" She put her hands on my shoulders.

"Laura, I trust you both now. And Red says he enjoys it when you read to him. If I had known he wanted to hear stories, I would read to him. Instead, he asked you." There was a small note of sadness when she said this. "That means he trusts you, so I do as well. Think of it as a way of thanks."

"That's what he said, but—"

"Shhh. No buts. Must I say again that I trust you both?" I shook my head. "Good."

"Thank you, Liz."

"No problem." She left and I was alone with the books.

--

Abe entered the library not long after Liz had left.

"Hello, Laura."

"Oh, hey Abe."

"What are you up to in here?"

"I was talking to Liz."

"Okay. Do you need my help with anything? A book, perhaps?"

"Sure."

"What type today?"

"How about poetry? We haven't read any of that yet."

"All right. Poetry it is." He picked a book and began reading.

--

I sat in front of the window, waiting and listening. The window was open again and I felt the slightest of breezes. It hadn't been long when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it this time, an unusual thing for me. Red was there, so I moved out of his way and back to the window. I didn't sit and he didn't turn on the light. He just closed the door and stood beside me.

"We're going to just sit and talk like friends…right?" I asked quietly.

"We could."

"Would you let me feel what you look like?" I turned my head slightly.

"How do you mean?"

"If I feel of your face, I can bring an image to my mind." I turned back. "I would have asked before, but it seemed rude. It still does…to me, anyway."

"It's not rude. May I close the window?" I nodded. When he had closed it, he took my hands and placed them on his cheeks. "Go ahead."

"Be sure to close your eyes." I felt him nod and I moved my hands up his face. His horns were smooth under my fingers and I moved my hands back down over his face; he had thick facial hair that I ran the tips of my fingers over. I ran my left hand down to his right shoulder and stopped. He wasn't wearing a shirt and it felt like there was something cut into his shoulder. "What's this?"

"It's a kind of birthmark." I followed the swirls that traveled across his shoulder and down his arm.

"It's so intricate!" I moved my hands down to his and put our palms together. My hands were tiny against his. I felt like they were on fire, so I moved them. I stepped behind him and felt him twitch when I touched his back. "Don't be so jumpy."

"It just feels weird because you're barely touching me."

"I know. That's all it takes." He's very muscular, and I could feel every movement beneath my fingertips. I stepped back in front of him.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"No." I put my right hand over his heart. "I know it belongs to her, so I won't ask anything of you." He placed his left hand over mine so I couldn't pull away.

"Do you remember what she said?" I nodded. "What did she say?"

"That she trusts us both."

"Uh-huh."

"But wouldn't this break that trust?" I had his image in my mind and that would have to do. He put a rocky finger under my chin to lift my face up.

"What else did she say?" he asked quietly, knowing the answer.

"It was fine. She knew the circumstances."

"See?"

"But would we be fine with it?"

"I don't know. We'd have to find out."

"I tried to back up, but Red had wrapped his tail around me again to hold me to him.

"But—" He put a finger to my lips.

"Didn't I tell you that you think too much?" He moved his hand.

"Actually, you said I talk too much."

"Same thing." He sighed and caressed my cheek. "What do you want to do? It's your choice and I need an answer." My hand was still over his heart, so I moved it up to the back of his neck and took the initiative. _I _kissed _him _that time…and he didn't stop me.

TBC

* * *

What's happening?

What will the consequences be?

Find out next chapter!

(Please review)


	5. Chapter 5

And on we go. Let's see what happens!

* * *

Oh, God, I feel awful! What's wrong with me? And why am I not in my bed? I'm on some kind of…metal table or bed. Let's see if I can hear anybody… Yep, my ears and my head seem to be clearing. I hear…two people whispering.

"Liz, she's awake! Go tell the others." I think that's Abe. I try to sit up, but his hand and a gut-wrenching pain in my belly stopped me. Then I felt Liz return with Red and…John?

"What happened?" I managed to mutter, but it just made my head kill me. _Wow, what _did_ happen?_

"You've been out for about a week," Abe explained.

"Since when?"

"Since the first mission you were allowed on," John told me.

"I thought you got reassigned to Antarctica."

"Huh? No, I'm still here."

"So it was before that…"

"What?"

"Never mind. I don't remember what happened."

"Well, it was right after we talked in the library. We had to go to the outskirts of the city." I didn't react, so he continued. "The creature was…huge, to say the least. You, Liz, and Red were fighting if close, so we agents couldn't fire upon it. It ripped up a telephone pole and swung at Red, but it shattered on his arm. One of the shards—" He stopped, as if he couldn't finish.

"One of the shards went through your stomach," Red finished. "Then the creature knocked you back and you hit your head on a rock or something."

"I finally burned it and it died," Liz added.

"We rushed you here—" John began.

"And I fixed you all up," Abe finished. I turned towards his voice and held out my hand. He took it.

"Thank you," I whispered. He patted my hand and I let go, though I didn't seem to want to. "If I was hurt a week ago, shouldn't I be able to at least get up?"

"No, you had extensive injuries. The shard almost went all the way through you," Abe said quietly.

"I thought we had lost you," John said. I put my hand on the side of his face.

"Oh, John." I sighed. "You can't get rid of me that easily!" I smiled and, when I felt him smile, moved my hand. Then I closed my eyes, though it made little difference, and laid back. "So none of it happened…" I whispered.

"None of _what _happened?" Red asked, but I didn't answer. "Laura?"

"Who read to me while I was…out?" I asked instead of giving an answer. Everyone was silent.

"I did," Abe finally said. "Myers told me that you love to read, and I thought…I thought it might help." I opened my eyes and turned to him.

"It helped a lot." I felt him relax.

"You still haven't answered Red's question," Liz said.

"I know." They waited. "This past week, I've had this…I guess you could call it a dream, but it was so real."

"What happened?" I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter. It _didn't _happen." She didn't push me, but I said something else anyway. "It was weird. I don't exactly remember that fight, just coming back and going to—" I paused; "—to sleep. It felt just like an actual week going by." I couldn't tell them what had happened, because I wanted to live a little longer.

"A week _did _go by," Abe said.

"No, I mean that things happened in the 'dream' like they were happening in real life. When I slept and woke up the next morning, I felt like I do on any regular day. It just felt…normal."

"How did you know that I had read to you?"

"Every day, if there was time, we would meet in the library and you read to me from non-Braille books. I have never heard or read those books before, so I couldn't have been subconsciously reading them or remembering them. That meant they came from an outside source. And at night, I would read from my few Braille books to—" I stopped, mentally berating myself for letting myself slip.

"To whom did you read, Laura?"

"Myself." I tried to sit up, but Abe stopped me again.

"I still don't think you should sit up yet."

"Just a little so I'm not lying flat?"

"All right." He put a pillow or two behind me to support my back.

"Thank you." I relaxed into the pillows. "So, what else has happened?"

"It's actually been quiet since…" John said, trailing off.

"Ah. They're waiting for me."

"Maybe." He seemed serious.

"I was kidding. It's just coincidental. I'm not important enough for them to be waiting on _me_."

"That's what everyone thinks; it's not true. You fight one and the rest are out to get you." I laughed.

"That's comforting." Then someone entered the room.

"Myers, come with me." I think it was Manning.

"Yes, sir." He turned back to me. "I'll see you later."

"I'm sure you will."

"Sorry…again." And he was gone. Liz took his place and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Glad to see you awake," she said.

"Thank you. It's good to know that no one else was injured as badly." She squeezed gently and left, pausing to whisper something to Red. He moved up beside me when she left.

"Um…" he began.

"You don't have to say anything. I wanted to say thank you for rescuing me. Both of you."

"No problem," they said in unison.

"Will you tell Liz I said thank you, as well?"

"Sure," Red answered. I laid my head back on a pillow. "I'll let you rest."

"I've rested all week!"

"Actually, there's a difference. Your body doesn't really rest when you're in a coma," Abe explained.

"I know. I was just being sarcastic."

"Anyway, I'm going to go." Red gently patted my shoulder. "Glad to see you on the mend." I nodded and he left. I moved the pillows down slightly so I could lie back a little more, but still not be completely flat.

"Is there a cover on the bed?"

"Yeah, sure." Abe pulled up the sheet and laid it over me. I lay back, then tried to roll onto my side, but the pain was too great.

"Do you have any pain medicine?" I wheezed.

"Yes, but it's a shot."

"I don't care." He moved my left arm straight and flat. Then he quickly cleaned it and injected…whatever the stuff was. It worked almost instantly.

"What exactly is hurting?"

"My abdominal area."

"Not your head?"

"A little, but not nearly as bad."

"I'll be back in a moment."

"Thank you," I said before he reached the door.

"For what?"

"If you have to ask, you're as blind as I am. Plus, I've thanked you twice already."

"You're not _really _blind. You just don't use your eyes to see."

"You know what I mean." He moved a few steps back towards me. "Thank you for helping me, for being a friend to me, and…for reading to me. You don't know what it means to me." When he didn't say anything, I continued. "Will you be back soon?"

"Certainly. Get some rest now." I nodded and fell into a drugged sleep.

--

I don't know when, but I awoke later. A _lot _later. My head had stopped killing me and my abdomen wasn't feeling horrible…until I sat up. I ignored it, though.

"What time is it?" I asked, not oriented enough to know who it was in the room.

"I don't have a watch. Should you be sitting up like that?" It was Red. He was sitting with me. His question, I ignored.

"How long have you been here?" _Hey, I'm not getting that tingly feeling!_ I thought.

"About 15 minutes. I just made Abe get some rest. He's been sitting with you for a while."

"How long has it been since I first woke up?"

"A little over a day."

"Wow."

"You feeling any better?"

"Yeah; my head doesn't hurt."

"What about…"

"Not as bad." I paused and leaned back a little on the pillows to ease the pain. "You said you sent him to get some sleep?"

"Yep. He's in his tank."

"Was he with me the entire time?"

"Almost. It's been about 16 hours since he last slept, so I told him to go back."

"Ah."

"And we were in here a lot."

"'We'?"

"Liz, Myers, and me. That reminds me, he wants to talk to you when you're awake."

"I'm pretty awake now." I felt him stand. "He's being reassigned to Antarctica, isn't he?" Red tensed.

"I don't know, but he told me before that he likes the cold." Before I could say anything else, he left.

TBC

* * *

Why is that tingly feeling gone?

What does John have to say?

Why doesn't Laura remember what happened?

Find out next chapter!

(Please review)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, sorry it's taken a few days to update. I've been busy with the ACT and some other things...

Here's chapter 6! And please, _please _let me know what you think! And be honest. If you think it's horrible and I should throw it away, don't hesitate to say so. And if you think there's a chance it might be good, most definitely let me know! Thanks.

* * *

John was the only one to return.

"Where's Red?" I asked.

"Probably checking on Abe." I nodded, which I seemed to be doing a lot of. At least it didn't make my head hurt. "How did you know I was being reassigned?"

"Right to the matter, huh? You've always been like that… I honestly don't know. It was just in the 'dream' I had and I didn't know if it would be true."

"Well, it is. I leave tomorrow."

"Night?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll just have to be sure I'm up so you don't worry."

"What are you going to do?"

"After you leave?"

"Yeah."

"I'll either stay here or go back to my aunt and uncle's place."

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that."

"I know." He fidgeted, so I opened my arms. "Give me a hug in case I don't see you tomorrow." He gently hugged me and left. _Crap. Now that no one is here, I'm hungry!_

_--_

"Hello Liz!" I said, just as she was walking in the door. It had been a few hours and I had slept fewer.

"Hello Laura. How are you doing now?"

"Pretty good…well, better than I was. I am kind of hungry, but I don't know what to eat. Do you know where Red is? He left quite suddenly."

"He's making sure Abe sleeps for a while. Do you need anything besides food?"

"My Braille books, if you don't mind. I've read them at least a hundred times, but they're all I have to read."

"No problem."

When she came back, Red and Abe were behind her. I was startled, so I said something.

"I thought you were asleep and you were watching him!"

"Well, I went by Red, he asked me what I was doing, and I told him. Abe overheard and had to come check on you," Liz said and handed me my books.

"Thank you." Abe walked over and checked the machines. "I'm fine. _You_ won't be if you don't sleep."

"Liz said you were hungry. You don't need solids yet because your stomach was ruptured. Jell-o, pudding, or soup?"

"I'll say nothing until you get some sleep."

"I did get some sleep."

"A few hours don't count."

"Will you please get some Jell-o?" he asked Liz. She nodded and escaped with Red.

"I'm seriously—" A spasming wave of pain went over my abdomen and stopped me midsentence.

"No, you're not fine." He looked under the bandages. "It's becoming infected." Then he gave me a shot of antibiotics. "Sit up a little more so I can change the bandages." I complied. When he was finished, I sat back in relief. Liz decided to come in right then, so I didn't say what I was going to.

"Now you can go back to sleep," I said instead.

"Not until you eat something and are asleep yourself." He took what Liz was holding and gave it to me. She left and we were alone once more. "Eat you Jell-o." His back must have been turned because he wasn't very loud. I took a bite.

"Mmm…lime. I like it."

"Good."

"There. I've eaten something. Now, will you get some sleep?"

"You're not asleep yet."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You're being quite overprotective and watchful."

"You're my patient and you're not completely healed."

"No doctor I've ever met has been like you." I carefully swung my legs over the side of the medical bed. It hurt, but I managed to get on my feet. He must have heard me groan, because he turned quickly.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to show you that I'll be fine while you sleep for about 8 hours."

"That's not going—"

"Yes, it will happen, even if I have to drag you back to your tank!" He sighed. "Even if I don't know where it is…"

"Fine. I'll sleep if you'll eat and rest." I held out my hand.

"Done." He shook it.

"All right." He helped my back onto the medical bed. As soon as I finished the Jell-o, he left and I fell asleep. There must have been something in that Jell-o…

--

I woke up later. I don't know why, I just did. Then I felt the presence at the door. It was John.

"Laura, are you awake?" he asked.

"Yeah." I sat up slowly. "What is it?"

"I'm leaving now instead of tonight."

"Oh. It's tomorrow already?"

"Yeah. It's around 6."

"Do you think you'll be back soon?"

"I don't know."

"Well…goodbye John."

"Goodbye Laura." He walked over and gave me a hug, similar to the one from earlier, only longer. Then he was gone. I couldn't fall back asleep, so I picked up a Braille book and read.

--

A few minutes later, I heard and felt someone enter the room. By the way he moved I figured it was Abe.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked, pausing my fingers.

"Yes. I also slept longer than I said I would."

"How long?"

"Around 10 hours."

"So, it was about 8 o'clock last night?"

"How can you read a clock?"

"I can't. John was in her earlier. He told me what time it was."

"What time is he supposed to leave?"

"He was leaving tonight, but they changed it. He's probably gone by now."

"I'm sorry." He began to check the machines.

"It's fine. At least I've made new friends. And I'll see—well, he'll be back."

"Do you slip up like that often?"

"Sometimes."

"How long has it been?"

"10 years."

"Wow. And you weren't born with it?"

"No. The fire took my sight. Can we talk about something else?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know." He finished and sat beside me.

"Tell me about your 'dream'."

"Ah. Another difficult subject."

"Please."

"Don't laugh at me."

"I won't."

"Don't get mad at me."

"I won't!"

"Is the medicine you're giving me some kind of classified stuff?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Anyway, after John and I talked, we must have left, but I don't remember it. I guess that's when the 'dream' started. I remember going to my room, but I didn't make it there."

"Why?"

"I heard a sound that turned out to be Hellboy filing his horns. We talked a little and…"

"And what?"

"He asked me to read to him."

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"I didn't want to sound stupid or anything."

"You don't sound stupid."

"Please don't say anything to him."

"I won't." I nodded.

"Thank you. That happened almost every night that week. I read until he fell asleep, then went back to my room and slept as well."

"What happened during the day?"

"I told you that you and I met at the library and you read to me…_almost_ every day."

"Why did you ask, then? Shouldn't you have known it was me?"

"Not necessarily. The brain can change a voice."

"True."

"There were two instances that we had to go out and fight. I was just the distraction and either Red or Liz got them. I guess that's what was happening when I was hurt."

"I wouldn't say that."

"What would you call it, then?" I snapped. "From what I hear, we weren't doing well until its attention was on me. Then Liz burned it. Isn't that what happened?"

"Not exactly…"

"Well, it's close enough!" He was very quiet and I put my hands over my face.

"I've never seen you like this," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry." My voice was barely audible. He placed a bare hand on my arm. Different emotions flooded through me before he jerked his hand back.

"I apologize. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have snapped at you." I paused, then decided to continue anyway. "I just feel so useless."

"You're not useless. It appears you've helped a lot of people."

"What?"

"I…accidentally read you."

"What?" He held up his hand as if to show me, then put mine over it. I took both my hands and felt of his. It was partially webbed, only to the middle knuckles of his fingers. On the palm of his hand were four little nubs, level with the knuckles on the back. When I directly touched one, he jumped. "Is this how?" I touched one of the nubs again, gently so he wouldn't jump.

"Yes. I don't even have to touch someone. It's just stronger when I do." I let go of his hand.

"What did you learn about me?" I asked quietly.

"I learned that you're an empath."

"A what?"

"An empath. You're more attuned to how a person is feeling than others. That's why you felt the urge to help those in need."

"Okay… I didn't know that."

"I also learned that…that you didn't tell me all of your 'dream'."

TBC

* * *

What has Abe learned?

What does this mean for Laura?

Find out next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

To make up for the few days I was busy, I'm uploading 2 chapters today. Here's chapter 7; enjoy!

* * *

"Which part?" When he didn't answer, I pulled the sheet over my head. I thought back to the emotions I had felt from Abe. There had been something warm and gentle. It had been tinged with sadness and loneliness that had grown until he had removed his hand. The silence lengthened and I just thought of how much of an idiot I am. "Just kill me now," I mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, 'Just kill me now.'"

"Why would you want me to kill you? I couldn't do that." I moved the sheet down.

"I feel so stupid." He didn't say anything. "I'm tired of being a stupid little puppy."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know what it means when someone is called a puppy?"

"Not really."

"When a person has a girlfriend or boyfriend, there tends to be at least one person who is still infatuated with him or her. That person is called a puppy." I sighed. "And I'm a _stupid _puppy."

"Why didn't you tell me about the rest of your 'dream'?"

"Which part?"

"I saw the night you got drunk with Hellboy." I started laughing. "What? What is it?"

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"If it wasn't all you saw, would you say something?" He didn't answer. "Abe?"

"I don't know."

"I'll have to be content with that, then?" I lay my head back. "The reason I didn't tell you is because I'm not like that. I've never had a drink before and probably won't after that."

"I understand."

"I'm just not proud of what happened then and the next day."

"It didn't _really _happen, though."

"I know, but I'm still not proud of it."

"What did you do?"

"You don't want to know."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

"Ha-ha. Very funny," I said as blandly as I could.

"I was serious." I couldn't help it, but at least I quieted the laugh that escaped me.

"I know."

"Tell me. Please. I won't say anything and it will be off your chest."

"I don't like to say things that will hurt someone or make them mad." I felt him move towards me. "And please don't read it."

"You wouldn't have to say it." I sat up.

"That doesn't mean you wouldn't get angry, or worse…hurt. I can't do that to anyone, especially you. You're my friend and you've helped me so much."

"I can help you more if you'll talk about it."

"I can't." I put my face in my hands, trying to quell the tears. "I just can't." When he put his hand on my shoulder, I didn't move away. I felt what must be his emotions again. There was still that warm and gentle feeling, but the sadness was more prominent. And the loneliness…and something else…it felt like pity. He moved away. "Please don't leave." I heard the door shut, but I couldn't tell if he had left because he wasn't moving. "Abe?" I called. Nothing moved or made a sound. I collapsed back into the pillows and put one over my face, thinking of screaming into it.

"Don't smother yourself! Then all my hard work would be for nothing!" The pillow was jerked away from my face.

"I thought you had left." I felt for the side table and set my book there.

"Not yet. I was closing the door."

"You were awfully still and silent."

"I know. I was…pondering."

"Did you…?" I couldn't say it.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." He sat beside me and put his arm around me.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. No one can control their dreams."

"You don't have to feel sorry for me."

"What?" I touched his hand.

"I feel the pity. Please don't feel sorry for me." He tried to move his arm, but I didn't let him. "And why are you so sad?"

"I'm not—"

"I may not be able to read people, but I can tell you're upset. And don't say it doesn't matter. I said that and you didn't let me get away with it."

"I know, but you're my patient."

"So? I didn't have to tell you anything."

"You didn't."

"Not technically. But you read it from me. Same thing."

"Not exactly…"

"You learned it from me. Close enough."

"Yes, well…"

"Tell me what's wrong." I considered. "Please," I added.

"I don't know."

"Can you tell me without…telling me?" He put his hand on my face.

"Will you let me?" I nodded. He pulled my face close and gently touched my lips to his.

"That's not how I meant, but okay. I can roll with that."

"Do you know why now?"

"I'm not sure, but I can guess. Does it have to do with what you read from me?"

"Yes. I know how…how you feel."

"About what?"

"Red."

"But you've got it all wrong! I don't feel that way. Red was with me when I woke up once. I didn't feel like that then! It's over. I was just a puppy, but now I'm not! Right now, I—" Why do I keep slipping up like that?

"You what?" I didn't answer for a while and he let me sit quietly.

"When your feelings were projected to me, I felt something…warm and gentle from you. What was it?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because, when…when you kissed me, _I_ felt it. It wasn't projected; _I_ felt it. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes."

"I think—"

"What is it?" I leaned closer to him.

"There's someone at the door," I whispered quietly. Abe stood and opened the door.

"There's no one there."

"But they were. I swear it!"

"Well, they're gone now." He closed the door again, walked towards me, and laid my arm flat.

"What are you doing?"

"You're in pain."

"How—never mind." I really don't like needles. "You're not giving me anything to put me to sleep, are you?" He didn't answer. "Abe?"

"It's an effect of the pain medicine. You need to rest anyway."

"But I want to talk. I've rested enough!"

"Are you healed yet?"

"No."

"Then you need rest."

"Fine." I lay back into the pillows.

"Good."

"Hey, Abe?" I asked before he left. _I wonder if he'll read to me again…_

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

"What is it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Are we going to start this again?"

"Start what?"

"Just tell me what you need." I shook my head. "Laura—"

"It doesn't matter."

"What do you want?"

"You!" I clapped my hand over my mouth and hid my face in my hands so he couldn't see it.

TBC

* * *

Laura keeps slipping up, doesn't she?

Find out what happens--well, you get the idea...

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, okay, three chapters. I hope it's good.

* * *

I started shaking, thinking he would yell or get angry or be scared away from me. It almost made me start crying.

It wasn't long before I began to feel the effects of the medicine. I felt sleepy, but I didn't lie back. Instead, I kept my face in my hands, not knowing if Abe had stayed or not. So, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I nearly jumped out of my skin; my face was still covered. It was Abe.

"Don't hide that lovely face," he whispered, moving my hands away. I still kept my head down, though. Stubborn Abe wouldn't let me. He lifted my chin, I suppose so he could see me. Then he moved his hand and brushed it over my cheek. "There's no reason to cry." I moved my face away and dried it.

"I didn't realize I was." Again, he sat beside me and put an arm across my shoulders. It was then that I realized my shaking hadn't stopped. He was trying to help me calm down with that simple action. When I did stop, he spoke.

"Why were you shaking so?" he asked. I know he know the answer. I'm guessing he just thought talking would help me.

"I was scared," I said easily.

"I am not angered easily. And why did you think I would be angry after what happened earlier?"

"I don't know. Some people just don't like outbursts like that." He stood. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"I'm not," he assured. "You need to lie down." He made sure I was laid back, then sat in the chair beside me. "I thought I would read to you until you fell asleep. Is that all right?"

"Yeah. That's…that's what I was going to ask you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know."

"I figured you would like me to, so I always bring a book, just in case." I heard him open it, so I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep to the sound of his smooth voice.

"My eyes burn," I muttered. He paused for a moment, then continued. After that, I was gone.

--

I awoke at a time that felt like the next day. I opened my eyes and started. I closed and opened them repeatedly, just to make sure. There was light. I could _see _light! _I haven't been able to _see _for so long! _I turned my head; everything was blurry, but I could _see_! _What could have happened…? _I lay back and waited.

Abe entered later. I heard him, but I kept my eyes closed. He used some kind of scanner on me and I heard beeping; I decided to surprise him.

"Am I some kind of experiment?" I asked. He jumped and I forced myself not to smile or laugh.

"I thought you were asleep," was his reply.

"Well, I'm not." He remained quiet. "You didn't answer my question."

"What was it?"

"Am I some kind of experiment?"

"Why do you ask?" I still had my eyes closed, but I sat up and turned in his direction.

"Because…" I opened my eyes; "…I can see." It was still very blurry, but I could see someone there…and he was blue… When he swallowed, it was quite audible. "Well?"

"I didn't think it was going to work."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I gave you pain medicine, it was actually an experimental drug made from fast-healing enzymes."

"Ah."

"I thought you…might want to see again." I closed my eyes again. He began talking when I slid off the bed and onto my feet. "I'm sorry. I should have asked first, but—" He was startled into silence when I hugged him.

"I know." I stepped back and tried to focus on his face, but everything was too blurry. "Why did you think it wasn't working?"

"Your abdomen was not healing as quickly as I thought it would." I put my hand over my bandaged stomach and pressed it. "Don't do that!" he exclaimed and moved my hand away.

"Why not?"

"You will injure yourself further." I shook my head.

"No." I began to unwrap the bandages. It was difficult to do while holding my shirt up and not…showing anything.

"Here. Let me help." He unwrapped the bandages while I held my shirt.

"Thanks." When he finished, I waited for him to say something. "Well, what does it look like?" He took my hand and put it on my own stomach.

"Feel," he said quietly.

"There's nothing!"

"But there was yesterday. The rest healed very quickly."

"Did you give me extra…stuff the last time?"

"Actually, I did."

"Why?"

"Yesterday, you said your eyes were burning. It made me think that maybe it was working. Since it hadn't yet, I decided to double the dose. That's why you slept so long."

"Ah."

"You're not mad, are you?"

"No! I can see! Not clearly, but you take what you can get."

"It might clear up by tomorrow or you might just need glasses."

"Too bad John's not here to share the news."

"It was actually his idea."

"Really?"

"Yes. Manning was angry and I was told to stop. I didn't. I just told him it was pain medicine and antibiotics."

"So…you risked getting in major trouble just to help me?" I took a step closer.

"Well, yeah…"

"Why? It's not like I'm that important."

"Don't say that."

"Then why?"

"I don't know." I flashed a mischievous smile.

"Show me?" He put his hand to my cheek again.

"Are you sure?" I couldn't see well enough to tell, but it felt like his eyes were searching mine.

"Can a penguin fly?"

"No."

"It's the opposite of that answer."

"Ah. But are—" I put a finger to his lips.

"Did you know that you're talking too much?"

"In your opinion."

"Fine." I backed up, but he grabbed my hand to pull me back. All I could do was smile. "You're predictable."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Fine," he said, imitating me by moving back. It was my turn to pull him back. "So are you." I reached my hand up to his face, but he stopped me.

"What?"

"We should wait."

"For what?"

"You're not all well yet."

"But I'm healed."

"I want you to see me."

"Give me some more of that enzyme stuff, then."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"There's a chance it might kill you. I was taking that chance yesterday, when I gave you a double dose."

"Well, I'm fine. Just try it."

"I can't take that risk again."

"Fine. Do you want me to try and find it with the risk of hurting myself more?"

"No." He was not the least bit hesitant.

"Please, Abe. I can handle it."

"What if you can't?"

"It will be my problem and my fault." I held out my arm. "Please." He didn't move. "Now that I have the chance to see, I have to see clearly! Please, Abe." The last part I added quietly; he reacted. He gave the shot quickly, but carefully. When he didn't say anything, I did. "Thank you." Still, he remained silent, now with his back to me. I tapped him on the shoulder so he'd turn. "See? I'm all—" My entire body convulsed and I doubled over.

TBC

* * *

Is this the end?

Find out----you know the drill.

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter.

If you're enjoying this story, would you please let me know? Or if you have any ideas?

* * *

Somehow, Abe got me back to the bed.

"I was afraid this would happen."

"What's—" I grimaced; "—happening?"

"The enzymes are causing cells in your body to shut down."

"No, no, no. It can't. Not now."

"I don't know how to counter it." There was another convulsion.

"Water," I wheezed.

"What?"

"Water, please." He held a glass to my lips and I drank deeply from it. "Thank you," I sighed.

"There might be another seizure."

"No. They're over."

"How do you know?" I opened my eyes and focused on his face, sitting up as I did so.

"Everything's clear. It worked!" He reached out his hand and I put mine against it, palm to palm. "See?" His big black eyes searched mine.

"Do you?" I laughed.

"Yeah. Now, thanks to you." He didn't physically smile, didn't look like he could, but I could feel it projected from his hand. "May I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"What color are my eyes?" He appeared confused. "I just don't remember."

"They're green. Bright green."

"I like yours."

"My eyes?" I nodded. A movement near his neck caught my attention.

"You have gills?" I asked.

"Yes." I tentatively touched one.

"That's very cool."

"Thanks."

"Will you let me get up again?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"The enzymes may knock you out again for a few hours."

"Crap."

"You sound like Hellboy."

"Huh. Does he say that a lot?" Abe just stared at me and I laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." My eyelids drooped. "I wish it didn't put me to sleep."

"The enzymes?" I nodded slowly. "It shouldn't be for too long and I'll stay here until you wake up."

"No. You rest too. Get Liz to stay and she can get you when I wake."

"Fine. But I'm staying until you're asleep." I nodded and left it at that.

--

Out in the hallway, Hellboy and Liz stood watching them. Liz leaned close to whisper.

"50 bucks says they get together." When Abe leaned down and kissed Laura's forehead, she held out her hand. Red didn't move. "What? It counts."

"Fine." He handed over the money. "But I say 50 bucks that they don't last long."

"And how long would that be?"

"A few months."

"That's a while for most couples."

"But it's not long."

"Done." It was that moment that Abe chose to exit the room.

"Oh! Liz! I was just coming to look for you," he said when he saw her.

"What do you need, Abe?"

"Will you stay with Laura and get me when she awakens?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Liz went into the room and Abe went to the library, ironically where his tank was. Hellboy waited a moment and followed Abe.

--

I woke hours later. The room was dark, but for a dim lamp. Liz and Hellboy were whispering near the door. Then Liz left the room and Hellboy sat nearby. _You know what? It's fun to surprise people._

"Why is it so dark?" He started and I couldn't help but smile that time.

"Aren't you blind?" _Crap! Abe must not have told him what he was doing!_

"Did Abe tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Okay, we have to stop with the questions!" I felt him nod._ It's so cool how my other senses are still strong!_ "What did Abe tell you he was giving me?"

"Pain medicine and antibiotics."

"Nothing else?"

"Well, he and Myers had the idea to try and heal your eyes. Manning said no, so they didn't try it. Why?"

"No reason."

"If you're okay, I'm going to get Abe." I gave a thumbs-up and he left. _What does it mean if Abe didn't even tell his best friend what he was doing? Would he get in worse trouble than I originally thought if Manning knew? Wow. Someone thinks I'm important._

--

Abe returned a few moments later. It was just him.

"Are you well?" he asked and I sat up.

"Never better."

"Good."

"I do have a question, though."

"Ask away."

"Does no one know what you've done for me?" He remained silent and didn't look at me. "Oh, Abe!"

"I wanted to help you, but they were going to stop me."

"Abe, I could have dealt with staying blind. What I can't deal with is you getting in trouble for me!"

"It would be worth it, though."

"What would?"

"Now you don't have to feel so different."

"But I still am!"

"Heightened senses are easily hidden. Blindness is not."

"Why would I hide anything here?"

"You need to hide it outside. You and Liz are able to go out. HB and I are not." I slid out of the bed and walked to the windows and door. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." I closed the blinds and shut the door.

"Let me turn on the lights." He walked towards me, but I stopped him.

"No. We have the lamp on. It's all we need to talk." He didn't move, so I stepped closer, thought about it, then sat on the edge of the bed. "Sit beside me, Abe. I don't bite…hard."

"A comforting thought," he said sarcastically before seating himself to my right. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know." I leaned my head on his shoulder. He seemed surprised, but didn't move.

"Tell me about what happened."

"Can't you just read that from me?"

"I thought you wanted to talk."

"I do." I sighed. "Or maybe I just want to sit like this for a while."

"Are you going to avoid the subject again?" he asked quietly.

"No. I just don't know where to begin."

"Tell me about your parents."

"My mom was a small woman with surprising strength. She could…command a room with her presence. She loved to read."

"And your father?"

"He liked to read, too. He was a very tall man, but he had the gentlest soul I have ever met." My eyes began to prick with tears.

"How did the fire start?"

"Someone left the stove on and there was a rag or potholder on it. It caught fire and soon the whole place was ablaze." A tear rolled down my cheek, but my voice was steady. For that, I was thankful. "All I remember is a firefighter coming into my room and pulling me out. I tried to get away so I could help Mom and Dad, but he was too strong." My voice began to crack. "They were asleep…and they never woke up." I couldn't stop a sob. Abe put his arm around me and held me close while the tears I had learned to hold back were released.

"It's not your fault," he whispered. I shook my head.

"You don't understand."

"What?"

"_I _was the one who left the rag there. _I _was the one who left the stove on. It's _my _fault."

TBC

* * *

What does this revelation mean?

You'll just have to find out, won't you?

Reviewing might...help my muse, if you catch my drift.


	10. Chapter 10

And the story continues.

Please let me know what you think. Only a few more chapters to go!

* * *

I tried to pull away, but he didn't let me.

"No. Don't tell yourself that, do you hear me?" He gave me a small shake and I nodded meekly at his vehemence. "Okay. What else happened?"

"John was near the front of the house and helped me out the rest of the way. He held me because I was still struggling."

"I'm glad you made it out." I laughed, but it was cold.

"I'm not!" He tensed.

"Then you wouldn't be here."

"I know. It might have been better that way." When he seemed to sag and move away from me, I grabbed his hand, realizing my mistake. "No Abe! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!"

"But you did." He pulled his hand from my grasp. The quiet defeat in his voice was worse than if he had yelled. And I _hate _it when people yell.

"No, Abe… Please let me explain!"

"Explain, then." He was on the other side of the room.

"It was my fault, so I should have died in the fire. I'm so glad I've met you guys, but my parents didn't deserve to die. They were good people."

"So are you." I shook my head. "Do you really believe that you deserved to die?" I nodded. I wanted him to come back, but he stayed away. "Why?"

"It was my fault!"

"It was an accident! Why can't you see that?" I wouldn't look at him. "If you really feel that way, I'll leave. You won't have to be around me. I'll make sure of it."

"No! Please don't do that!"

"Laura."

"Yes?"

"Are you trying to confuse me?"

"What?"

"First, you say it would have been better if you'd never come here. Now, you want to stay."

"I just miss my parents." He finally walked towards me. When he sat down and put his arm around me, I leaned my head on his shoulder again, wanting to be close. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I've never heard that response before."

"I meant I know you miss your parents."

"Oh." He held me close. "You know that I _am _glad I came here, right?"

"Yes. I can read it," he said after a pause. "But you still blame yourself for an _accident_." There was extra emphasis on the end.

"It was—"

"Not your fault!" he insisted. "If you continue to blame yourself and not listen to reason, then I'll leave. What do you believe?"

"It was my fault." When he stood, I quickly continued so he would stay. "If I hadn't left the stove on or if I hadn't left the potholder on it, my parents would still be here!"

"And you wouldn't be _here_." I bowed my head and didn't answer. "Laura, I can't watch you ruin yourself this way. It's worse than watching someone drink themselves to death." I started crying at the pain in his voice. "I'll see if I can arrange for you to return to your aunt's."

"No! Please don't. I don't want to go back!" I could see him tense and feel him get angry.

"So that's why you want to stay. You just want to stay away from them."

"That's not the _only _reason." He didn't answer. "Abe, you can tell that it's not."

"Can I?" Then he was gone. I cried myself to sleep, the first natural sleep in weeks.

--

Someone was shaking me awake. I groggily opened my eyes. It was brighter, so that meant people were up. I could see, so that meant it hadn't been a dream.

"What?" I managed to ask.

"You need to get up, Laura." It was Hellboy.

"What is it?"

"We need your help with Abe. He won't come out of his tank or talk to anyone. It's very unlike him."

"What's wrong?"

"We don't know. Here," he put something on my feet; "Liz got some clothes for you."

"Thanks. Are the blinds and the door closed?" I asked, even though I could tell they were.

"Yep. I'll wait outside for you."

I opened the door when I finished. Hellboy motioned me over, caught himself, and called out.

"This way." I almost smiled since I could see him, but he didn't know that.

"To the library?"

"Yeah." We set off quickly. "Wait!" I stopped immediately.

"What?" I asked, though I had seen the wet floor signs.

"The floor's wet. Be careful."

"Why is it wet?"

"Abe. The library's right here."

"Ah." He opened the door and followed me in. I could see the large tank to my right, but asked anyway since no one knew I could. "Where's his tank?" I said quietly.

"To your right," Hellboy whispered back. I turned to it and walked forward until I could touch the glass. In the far left corner, where the lights barely reached, I could sense him hiding.

"Abe? What are you doing?" After a pause, I heard something, but it wasn't with my ears.

'_Hiding_,_'_ he projected to me. It felt weird.

"Why?" Everyone in the room was exchanging looks.

'_For some reason, I can project to you… I would prefer not to talk to everyone_,_'_ he answered. I turned to the others in the room.

"Could you all leave? He won't talk with so many in the room."

"Fine. Come with me." It was Manning and he was motioning everyone out.

"Do you need us to stay?" Hellboy asked, meaning Liz and himself.

"No. I think I can handle him." He smiled and Abe and I were left alone. "You can come out now." I heard splashing and a few mechanical sounds as he got out. Wherever he was, I couldn't see him until he descended a set of stairs and stood near me at the front of the tank. "I hear you've been causing trouble."

"No trouble."

"The hallway outside is soaked."

"Oh. Right. I forgot about that."

"What'd you do?" He seemed ashamed.

"I had a fit."

"What?"

"I had a fit, tantrum, whatever you want to call it." I stared at him in disbelief.

"You?"

"Yes, me."

"Talk about surprising." He walked away from me to one of the many shelves of books.

"There are many things that surprise people."

"You surprised Red, too."

"I know."

"So… What's going on?" He didn't answer. "If you only want to talk to me, then it must be something private or…something to do with me." He further distanced himself from me, but I followed anyway. "Abe, look at me. Abe!" I turned him around, but he moved away from my touch.

"I've been confused. I'm not able to control my emotions or myself. I don't know what's happening."

"You can't get some_thing _or some_one _off your mind?" He nodded. "I know exactly how you feel." It was my turn to move away; he stayed near the bookshelf as I moved to a couch and plopped down. Because he didn't come near, I spoke. "I won't do anything. I promise." I had my head laid back on the back of the couch and my eyes were closed. It was a few minutes before Abe came near me again and handed me a book before sitting on the other end of the couch. I looked at him, then down at the book in my lap. "Why did you hand me _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Forbidden."

"What is?"

'_Us.'_ I guess he couldn't say it out loud, so I decide to try and project my thoughts as well.

'_Says who?' _He looked at me in surprise. This time, I said aloud, "Did you hear me?" He nodded. "Cool."

"Yeah."

"It's strange. I've never been able to do that." He began to stand. "Uh-uh. You haven't answered my question."

"No."

"Are you only answering in monosyllables?" He shrugged. "Fine," I continued. "I'll concede that 'forbidden' has three syllables. But other than that, you're not answering much."

"I—" Then, I heard him in my head again. _–can't._

"Why not?" He went back to one of the numerous bookshelves, while I put the book away and stood near him. "I'm sorry for what I said or didn't say last night. I was…insensitive." He made as if to interrupt, but I stalled him. "Just listen. I'm not normally like that, so I apologize. It's the reason for what's happening now, isn't it?" He didn't speak, but I knew the answer. "If you want me to go back or think it would be best… I'll do as you wish." It surprised me when he didn't give a negative or positive answer. I grabbed _Romeo and Juliet _again and held it up. "You know what they were going to do, right? They were going to run away together." He turned.

"But we can't. I'm needed here and I'm sure your aunt and uncle need you back." I dropped the book.

"Finally, you talk, and it's to tell me something I don't want to hear. They'd only want me back to be their maid again." I picked up the fallen book and set it on the couch. "Abe, I can't leave yet. I haven't thanked you for what you did."

"How would you do that?"

"I had an idea…"

TBC

* * *

Ooo...What kind of idea?

Well, I kind of want to know what happens next, so please review!


	11. Chapter 11

I got another chapter done. Sorry, but the rest of the chapters are going to be a little shorter than they have been previously.

* * *

"No! I won't let you go there!"

"What? I was just going to say that I could read to you like you read to me. What'd you think I meant?"

"Never mind." I smiled.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, boy. Don't go there. I didn't say I wouldn't, but don't."

"I'm too old for you anyway." I snorted.

"What about Liz and HB? He's about 60-something and she's, what, in her 20s?"

"Ish."

"What's really bothering you?"

"It wasn't your fault."

"What wasn't?"

"The fire." I took a deep breath.

"I know. After hearing the way you were talking last night, your vehemence, I'm trying to believe it now."

"Good." That was all he said.

"So we're back to monosyllables." When he didn't answer, I put the book up and stayed near the shelf, running my fingers over the spines of various books. "Do you want me to read?"

"No." I walked back towards him.

"Abe, what can I do to make it up to you? And to thank you?" It seemed as if he was ignoring me, so I stepped beside him and touched his back. "Are you ignoring me now?"

"No." he was very quiet.

"Do you really think I should go back? It seems that all we've done is fight."

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for." I gave him a hug. "And I'm sorry, too."

"All is forgiven." I smiled, then let go.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

"Do you think I should?"

"Yes."

"Are you intentionally sending me mixed signals?"

"What?"

"Should I stay or leave?"

"I don't know." I was getting exasperated.

"Do you have feelings for me or is this just a different kind of friendship?"

"I can answer that question."

"So answer it." He pulled me close and kissed me. I'm not sure how it happened...I just know it did. He pulled away almost unwillingly.

"Laura, I want you to listen to me." His seriousness startled me, but I listened.

"Okay. I'm listening."

"I think you should go back." He put a finger to my lips to forestall my protests. "Hold on. Let me finish. I don't _want _you to leave, but it may be for the best. And…and we shouldn't pursue this." I pulled away from him violently enough that he took a step back. There were _angry_ tears in my eyes. He reached towards me, but I batted his hand away. "Laura, I'm sorry—"

"No! You can_not _just do that to me! You just _can't_!" Tears were running down my face. "Haven't I been through enough?" I burst through the library doors, forgetting everyone standing there. I also forgot about the wet floor, because I slipped and caught myself on the wall. Someone behind me made a move to help me, but I rushed off to _my _room instead of the recovery room I had been in.

--

There was a knock at my door not long after I had tucked my knees under my chin as I sat on the bed.

"Go to hell!" I said loudly; the door opened anyway.

"Been there, done that," Hellboy replied.

"I thought you were Abe." I still didn't apologize. He sat on the bed close to my feet, right where I had been studying the pattern of my quilt to try and stop the tears; it hadn't worked.

"So, what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, come on. Talk to me." I looked him in the eye and glared.

"I'm through with talking to people. It goes nowhere." I looked away, but he didn't. My tears were quickly wiped away.

"You're not blind, are you?"

TBC

* * *

Uh-oh.

Review and read and see what happens!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it's shorter.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" _Oh, crap. Now we're in trouble…_

"I may not be the smartest guy here, but I'm not dumb, either. You just looked me in the eye. Blind people can't do that."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do."

"What of it?"

"Were you really blind when you got here?"

"Yes, okay? I was blind, but now I'm not. Don't let anyone know."

"How did that happen?"

"Swear you won't say anything?" He nodded.

"You have my word."

"Abe."

"But Manning told him not to attempt it."

"Well, he didn't listen." I put my chin on my knees and stared at my feet. "The big idiot."

"He's not an idiot."

"Yeah, he is. He has risked everything for me! I'm not that important! I have no idea how much trouble he could be in…"

"Manning won't do anything. He knows how important Abe is."

"Good."

"So what else are you upset about?"

"Nothing." I closed my eyes because my answer was too quick, too sharp, to be believable. He seemed to be thinking the same.

"Fine. So you were crying over nothing?" _Crap._

"Sure. Think of it what you will."

"Hmm."

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"Nope." We remained silent for a time.

"Is it hard for you and Liz? You know, being together?"

"Yeah, but that's life and love for ya."

"Tell that to Abe."

"He cares for you, ya know."

"He cares. Ha! Sure didn't seem that way today."

"Why?" I caught myself before I even answered.

"I told you that I'm through talking to people."

"I'm not people."

"You're a person. Same difference."

"You think of it that way?"

"Yes! And I want to talk to absolutely no one or thing!"

"Especially not me, I'm guessing." The voice came from the door and HB and I turned sharply to see Abe standing there.

"No, especially not you." My words were harsh and I could see that they stung, but I didn't care.

"And why?" he asked quietly.

"You have to ask?" Hellboy stood and began to leave so we could have privacy…again. "Close the door this time, please." He nodded and was gone, the door cutting out the sound from the hall.

"You didn't let me finish in the library."

"Then finish. Why do you want me to leave?"

"I don't want you to. I just think you should."

"Why do you think I should?"

"Distractions."

"Don't Red and Liz get distracted?"

"They can handle it better than I can." He sat in the spot HB had just vacated and put a hand on my arm. "Please understand how I feel, especially if you got hurt again."

"What about me? What if _you _got hurt? What would _I_ do? Did you think about that?"

"Yes. That's why…" He didn't finish, but I knew what he meant. That's why we couldn't continue this. I stood and picked up my bags from under the bed. "What are you doing?" I didn't look at him as I took the folded clothes from my dresser and put them in the bags as neatly as I could.

"What does it look like?" I was tearing up again. He silently stood and helped me.

My bags were full and my books were in the plastic box I kept them in. I set them by the door and sat back on the bed.

"So, how am I going to get back home?"

"We can talk to Manning."

"Let's go." He caught my hand.

"How mad at me are you?"

"I'll live…and so will you."

"Please understand—"

"I understand perfectly. This is just like every other story in my life. Every guy has left me, except John. He's my friend and that's all he'll ever be. I thought you were different."

"I am different."

"Besides physical appearance."

"I'm still different. Has everyone left you for _your _safety?"

"You're not worried about my safety. You're sending my away to save your own precious hide." I was angry and this talk was _not _helping to calm me.

"Now you know that's not true! I'm as much of a distraction to you as you are to me. What if I got hurt? You would try to help me and might be killed in the process. Do you think I could live with that?" I didn't answer. "Laura?" My head was bowed.

"No." I turned to him. "But I would rather die and have been with you than to leave and never feel this way again!" He pulled me close and hugged me. The tears were free again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but I'd rather you be safe than worry about you every day," he whispered.

"Then I don't have to go out! I'll—I'll cat-sit!"

"Could you live with worrying about me?"

"I would deal with it."

"Are you sure?" I didn't hesitate.

"Yes. Please don't make me leave, Abe." He wiped the tears from my eyes and brought my face to his.

"You win this time," he whispered.

"What do I win?" I gave him a small smile.

"This." He kissed me and I could feel his joy at the solution we had found.

TBC

* * *

:-D

Let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

And on it goes...

* * *

"Absolutely not." Manning sat at a desk in front of Abe and me, quite adamant in his decision. I still had to act blind and it was beginning to bug me.

"Why not?" Abe was trying to be reasonable, but I could tell how agitated he was getting.

"Everyone here has a job. She can't just stay here and do nothing."

"Please don't talk like I'm not here. I'm not deaf," I said, trying to control my voice. _It's irritating when people know I'm there and talk like I'm not._

"Sorry." He didn't sound apologetic.

"I won't be doing _nothing_. I'll work around here, clean up or something."

"No offense, but how will you know if something's clean?"

"Tell him," I said to Abe. He stared at me.

"Tell me what?" Manning asked.

"Tell him or I will," I told Abe again. He remained silent. "Fine. I'm not blind, not anymore." Manning looked at me, dumbfounded, and Abe put a hand over his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm. Not. Blind." I punctuated each word as if each were a separate sentence.

"Fishstick, I told you—"

"Would you _stop _calling him 'Fishstick'!?" He didn't respond. "Did you ever think that might be why he didn't listen?" I stared him down until he looked away, then I turned to Abe. "I'm sorry, Abe. I'm doing it to you, too."

"What?"

"Talking like you're not here."

"I don't care. Go ahead." I nodded.

"Mr. Manning, sir…"

"Yes?"

"I ask you not to punish him. Yes, he went against orders, but if it weren't for him, I'd be dead."

"I know. I won't punish you Fi—" I glared; "—Abraham."

"So, you see, I can do a lot of things. Even paperwork, if I must." He lit up at that.

"You would do paperwork while they're gone, just as long as you aren't put in danger?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes; but when they're back, I have free time. That's the deal: I'm not put in danger, so I'll work and stay here."

"Done." We shook hands.

"Are _you _happy with that, Abe?"

"Yes," he responded and led me from the office.

--

That's how it went. When they went out on missions, I stayed behind and did whatever odd jobs needed doing, most of which was paperwork. I would stop as soon as Abe returned and make sure he wasn't injured. The times that he was, I would take care of him.

It had been a few months since we found the solution. Abe and I were sitting in the library, and I was gently bandaging his freshly injured hand. When I finished, I lay against him and he put his arm around my waist. It was nice to just sit there for a moment.

"Laura?" His hand was on my stomach.

"Yes?" My eyes were closed because I was tired and content.

"Laura…you're pregnant." My eyes shot open and I turned my head and body to see him better.

"Are you sure?" He moved his hand to hold mine and nodded.

"Yes. Very sure." I relaxed back against him.

"I knew something was different. I just wasn't sure what."

"You don't seem very surprised."

"I am. I just…kind of…wanted it to happen." He put his other arm around me in a hug. "What about you? Are you excited?" His projected feelings told me the answer, but I asked anyway.

_Very. _I heard him in my head again and smiled. He said something else, but I won't relay that. It made me blush, so I stood and went to a bookshelf. He seemed startled, but didn't follow. "What is it?" he asked aloud this time.

"Nothing." I could feel how red my face was.

"Are you blushing?" He walked up behind me and turned me around, but I stared at the book in my hands.

"Yeah…"

"Why? You weren't blushing the other day," he kidded. If possible, my blush deepened.

"Well…that wasn't out of the blue…"

"This wasn't exactly out of the blue, either."

"I'm just not used to having someone say that kind of thing to me…"

"Even after the few months we've been together?"

"Even if I was used to it, it doesn't mean I still wouldn't blush." He put a finger under my chin to lift my face up.

"Well, I like it when you blush." At that moment, someone entered the library. Abe looked to see whom it was, then quickly turned to the bookshelf beside us, taking the book from my hands as he did so. It startled me, so I turned to see who it was, because my senses had to be wrong. They said it was John.

TBC

* * *

Could it be John?

Find out next chapter!

Please review! I'd appreciate knowing what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

I hope y'all are liking this. I've seen a lot of you add it to your alerts, so thanks to all of you.

And watergoddesskasey and Toph the Blind Warrior, thanks for the reviews. Glad you like it.

Here you go.

* * *

"John?" He smiled at me and opened his arms for a hug. "John! You're back!" I hugged him tight.

"Hey, Laura. How've you been?" I stepped back.

"Very good, actually. What about you?"

"Antarctica is cold. Very cold."

"I imagine it is."

"So, what have you been doing?"

"This and that. I'm doing paperwork now instead of going out in the field."

"I bet Manning likes that. Was it his idea?"

"No. It was mine."

"Why?"

"Remember what happened to me?"

"Yeah."

"That's one of the reasons."

"What're the others?" _I know why Abe turned away; John doesn't know about us._

"Personal."

"That's all you'll tell me?" I nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're better. Really glad. Thank you for taking care of her, Abe."

"No problem," Abe replied. I looked back to see that Abe still had his back to us, sighed mentally, and turned my eyes back to John. He had a startled look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Laura, are you…looking at me?"

"Yeah, why?" Then it hit me. "Oh." He didn't know. "Abe gave me that experimental stuff and now I can see!"

"But Manning said—"

"I know what Manning said," Abe cut in. "And he knows and is not going to do anything about it."

"How'd you manage that?"

"I talked to him," I replied.

"And he listened?" I nodded. "So that's why you're doing paperwork."

"Not exactly…but it was part of the compromise."

"Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

'_Should I tell him?' _I projected to Abe.

'_I don't know. What do you think he would say'? _Abe answered.

'_I don't know, either.' _Aloud, I said, "Depends on what you consider exciting."

"Anything out of the ordinary." I stared at him. "You know what I mean." Hearing that, I turned and sat on the couch, patting the seat beside me for John to sit. He did.

"John, I have something to tell you."

"I have something to say as well. Two things, actually."

"Then go ahead."

"No, you go."

"Fine." I took a deep breath.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant!" Abe and I exchanged astonished glances, and Abe walked closer.

"Can you tell already?"

"I was only kidding." He appeared confused. "Are you really—"

"Yes."

"But Laura, that's—"

"Yes, I know it's out of wedlock, but I don't know of anywhere we can get married."

"We? But I didn't—"

"No." I motioned Abe over and he sat on the other side of me. "I don't know where _we _can get married." I held Abe's hand and smiled to reassure John, but he was as dumbfounded as ever. "You asked if anything exciting happened. I can see, and Abe and I are together." He kept looking from one of us to the other. There was a look in his eyes, almost hurt, but I couldn't quite tell. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"What?"

"You said you had something to tell me."

"Oh, yeah. The reason I came back was because your aunt and uncle want you to return home."

"What? Didn't you tell them that I don't want to leave?"

"I didn't know if you did or didn't."

"Well, I don't."

"They were pretty adamant."

"Man, this sucks." Abe put his bandaged hand over our clasped hands in a comforting gesture; John looked away. My sigh seemed to echo in the now quiet library. "So, what else did you need to tell me?"

"Nothing else." His answer was too quick.

"But you said you had two things to tell me."

"Sorry. Only one." He stood. "Gotta go. There are some other things I need to do."

"Wait." Abe and I stood. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Abe put a hand on my shoulder.

'_Laura…he's in love with you. He's only realized it recently. That's why he's avoiding you,' _Abe thought, causing me to put a hand over my mouth in shock.

"Oh, John! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?"

"If I had known, I wouldn't have said anything about us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Abe and I…we have this link. I don't know why, but we can talk to each other in our heads. So—"

"So you know."

"John, I never knew you felt that way."

"I didn't either, until I had to leave." Abe was uncomfortable.

"John, I—" My head felt like it was about to explode, causing me to collapse. Abe caught me before I hit the floor, and gently lowered me the rest of the way. I blacked out, but I vaguely remember being carried out.

TBC

* * *

Ooo..... An unforseen development.

Well...maybe not, but I like to think so.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

The next chapter will be the LAST chapter!

Sorry this one's so short...

Let's see how the story unfolds...

* * *

John and Abe carefully carried an almost unconscious Laura to an infirmary room. Abe had figured out that it was her head, so he ran a quick MRI. He was right.

"Her brain is swelling. The pressure is what caused her to black out. I have something to relieve it, but it has some not-so-great side effects," Abe explained.

"What are the side effects?" John queried.

"She'll lose her memory. It will only be the more recent things, so she won't remember any of her time here."

"No." They looked down in surprise at Laura. She was conscious enough to tell them her thoughts. "I don't want to forget anything that's happened."

"If I don't give this to you, you'll die." She held his hand.

"Then get my journal. I've written everything down in it. Write it as a story for me."

"I'm not good with things like that."

"I will," John offered. Abe met his eyes and John smiled. "I'm good at compiling things."

"Thank you," Laura said, then passed out again.

"You didn't tell me all of the side effects, did you?"

"No," Abe said quietly. "This drug counteracts the one I gave her that healed her eyes. She'll be blind again."

"Isn't it out of her system?"

"Doesn't matter. It counters the effects."

"If she won't remember her time here, she won't remember being able to see. Give it to her." Abe nodded and gave the shot to Laura. After he had placed a bandage over the injection site, he rested his hand in hers.

"Since she won't remember me…I'll have to do something about…about…" he couldn't finish, but John knew what he meant. "I shouldn't even be upset. It's just a group of cells right now."

"But it's still life." Abe was watching Laura; her face had tensed, and he could tell she was in pain, but it had lessened. "Look at it this way: if we don't abort it now, how are we going to explain it to her? She won't remember what happened."

"I know, but we just found out. She was so happy."

"What about you?" Abe nodded.

"I'll do what's best for her." He fixed the needle and gently injected it into Laura's lower abdomen. "I'll be back in a moment." John nodded and Abe left him to watch Laura.

--

He returned almost an hour later. In his hands was a thick notebook, almost like a journal, which he handed to John.

"Here's her journal. I watched her write in it after she could see again. How she remembered it all, I don't know."

"You remember a lot more than normal people would." Abe shrugged and John flipped through it, scanning the pages. "Will you help me write this last part?"

"When you weren't here?" John nodded. "Yes."

"What were you doing?"

"I packed all her things, so she's ready to go when she's conscious."

"Are you going to be all right with this?"

"I'll have to be. I have something that will make us all forget, but I don't know if I want to use it."

"It would save you the misery."

"Yes. I shall wait until you have left and have finished her story; you don't need to forget her." John nodded and turned his gaze back to Laura, who was beginning to stir. He grasped her hand as she awoke. Abe hung back.

"John?" she asked. "Where am I?"

"At—" he stopped as Abe shook his head; "—a hospital."

"Why?"

"You blacked out and wouldn't wake up. They said you could go home when you were awake and could walk, though." Abe quietly left the room.

"Who was that?"

"Your…doctor."

"Why'd he leave?"

"Now that you're okay, he's giving us some privacy."

"Well, I want to thank him."

"Hang on."

TBC

* * *

Poor Abe!

What will happen?

Remember, find out in the LAST chapter!

Please review! (Yes, I know I sound like a broken record!)


	16. Chapter 16

Here we go, finishing the story. I hope you like it.

* * *

So I ran to the hall to catch Abe. In case you're wonder, it's John here. I'll explain later why I'm narrating here if you haven't already guessed it. Anyway, I caught up to him quickly.

"Abe! She wants to talk to you."

"Why? She shouldn't remember me," he replied, and I could tell he was trying to hide his normally imperceptible emotions.

"I told her you were her doctor and she wants to thank you."

"Why'd you tell her that?"

"She asked who you were and you're the one who took care of her, so logically…"

"Fine." He was wringing his hands as he followed me back into the room.

"Laura, this is…Dr. Sapien." Laura held out her hand in the direction of my voice, because, as I could tell, she wasn't quite sure where Abe was standing.

"Dr. Sapien?" He shook her hand. "Thank you for taking care of me." She didn't seem to notice the webbing, or she just thought it was rubber gloves.

"No problem." Since Abe's face rarely shows emotion, it surprised me that pain was so evident in his eyes.

"So, I can leave when I can walk, right?"

"Correct."

"Then let's try it. John?" I helped her up and she walked, shakily at first, to the door. "Yep! I can walk." She slowly went back to the bed and sat down. "Give me a minute."

"Perhaps you should wait a while before you leave," Abe suggested and Laura nodded. He motioned me to follow him out. "I'll get her stuff to one of the cars."

"I can do it, Abe."

"You stay with her." I nodded and he left.

Laura was still sitting on the edge of the bed. She appeared to be staring at something, but she could have just been deep in thought. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"Can you see?" I countered.

"What kind of question is that?! I've been blind for 10 years!" She sounded as if she thought I was insane.

"Sorry. I just—you—" I didn't know what to say.

"Doesn't matter. Everyone has their moments."

"Comforting."

"Did he—the doctor—was he…wearing gloves?" _Uh-oh._

"Y-yeah. I think. Why?"

"His hands just felt that way." She sighed. "When will we leave?"

"When do you want to leave?"

"I don't know. Soon."

"Are you in a hurry?"

"No. It's just…this place; it feels weird, almost like I've been here before. And it implies so many things."

"Like what?"

"Like, why won't that doctor talk much? He seems antisocial."

"He's not antisocial. He's just…shy."

"A shy doctor?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know him well?"

"Sort of." She didn't say anything else.

--

A short while later, she stood and I understood that as my cue for us to leave. I tucked the notebook/journal under my arm and helped Laura out.

Abe was waiting by the car with Laura's bags. He sat them in the back as I helped Laura into the passenger's seat. When I had closed the door, he motioned me over.

"You're taking her back to her aunt and uncle's place, right? Or is she staying with you?"

"I'm gone too often. I have to go back to Antarctica in about a week." He nodded. "Will you be all right?"

"I've already answered that question."

"I'm sorry." He was silent, but gave an almost imperceptible nod. "Are you going to use that device?"

"Yes, and it will affect the entire B.P.R.D. It only targets a certain thing or time period. I don't know which to do…"

"Do you want to remember anything?"

"I don't know." I heard the window roll down behind me.

"John, are you coming?" Laura asked.

"Just a minute," I called back.

"You'd better go," Abe said quietly. "Take care of her and that," he tapped the notebook/journal tucked under my arm.

"I will." He left and I returned to my car to take Laura home.

--

And that's what I've done. This is basically Laura's story. I took it from her notebook/journal and wrote this final portion, with Abe's help, to give it an ending. I am most certain that Abe used the device. His intentions were quite evident. I took Laura back to her aunt and uncle's place, where her life has returned to normal. Back at B.P.R.D. headquarters, I guess it's back to normal…if you can call their work normal. And, well, my life is never normal because I am sitting in Antarctica as I write this! Anyway, Laura writes constantly, so I know she's okay. It took a lot to get permission for us to write to each other. Just as long as I don't 'reveal' anything in our letters, then it's fine. I guess that means she won't read this… I know it seems strange that she has written, but she asks her aunt to write for her. They're getting along better. I can tell from the notebook/journal what her handwriting is and the difference to that in the letters. Her aunt's handwriting is much easier to read than hers! So, now, her story thus far is complete.

**Das Ende!**

(the end!)

* * *

I'm taking German, so I kind of put that end there.

So, what did you think?

Please let me know if it's worth anything.

I hope I brought everything together.


End file.
